


Kisses and Cuddles

by chatetlune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Dinosaurs, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of Character, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatetlune/pseuds/chatetlune
Summary: Tsukishima has a bad day and Kuroo makes up for it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Kisses and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> MmMM AHahHa, I have not slept at all, tpying is hard and uhh yeah  
> So take this oneshot, theyre a bit outta character but still  
> also I edited like half of this and than realized if I didn't post it now before I knock out I probably never would  
> so I hope you enjoy
> 
> None of these characters have or will ever be owned by me and all belong to Furudate Haruichi.

Tsukishima had been having one of the worst days of his life so far.

He’d woken up with a stiff neck and a pain in his stomach. Once he’d gotten ready and ate a light breakfast, he walked into his living room only to find it rained and his roof was leaking. He’d just stepped into a puddle while wearing socks.

Tsukishima cringed at the feeling and walked upstairs to change his socks, he’d come back and cleaned up the mess. He got his bag and walked to school, halfway there he’d realized he’d left his phone at home.

The school day wasn’t any better, some freshman had been running in the halls and slammed into him causing him to fall and break his glasses. To top it off Yamaguchi was homesick so he didn’t have anyone to talk to. 

He couldn’t concentrate in class and got a headache while trying to read the board in his classes. He ate lunch alone hoping the day wouldn't get any worse. 

But of course, luck wasn’t on his side today, during practice, Hinata had thrown a ball at his face. From there while he was leaving the gym he tripped and fell. Thankfully he caught himself and managed to land on his right hand. 

Spraining his wrist. His team had him surround him trying to consult the injury but he’d ignored them. He’d made his way to the club room to change and wrap his wound. 

Tsukishima slowly walked home only to realize a street he walked on was under construction. He groaned, taking a side street that caused his trip to double in length. 

Once he’d made it to his home he looked at it skeptically. His mother was supposed to be on a business trip, yet the house’s lights were on. 

Warily he walked to his front door finding it open, only to find a certain cat waiting for him. 

“Surprise! It’s me!” Kuroo Tetsuro, Tsukishima’s boyfriend of five months exclaimed happily. 

“Uh, how’d you get into my house?” Tsukishima asked as he took his shoes off, placing them next to his door. 

“Hello to you too Moonlight, yes I have missed you too. Oh yeah, thanks for explaining why you ignored my texts. Well, you already do but you could have at least read them. Oh-” Kuroo teased as he looked at his lover’s wrist, realizing he was injured. “What happened there, and where are your glasses?” He asked as he walked over and started examining his wrist.

Tsukishima smiled at his boyfriends loving nature. “Well I left my phone here, and then I tripped while I was at practice so I have the sprain. Plus someone ran into me and broke my glasses.” He explained. 

Kuroo brought Tsukishima’s wrist to his face and gave his wound a small kiss. “There, now it’ll all be better.” He said with a grin. 

Tsukishima blushed and pulled his hand away. “Seriously how did you get in?” 

“There’s a key under your doormat, now I drew a bath for you. It might be a bit cold now but still.” Kuroo said smugly, enjoying the view of his blushing boyfriend.

“Okay, don’t do anything while I’m gone,” Tsukishima said as he made his way up to his restroom. 

He found a lovely bubble bath, filled with soap and bath salts awaiting him. He sighed, today was finally looking up. 

He stripped his clothes and took off his bandage, he let himself sink into the tub. He sighed at the feeling of warm water surrounding him like a warm hug. 

He let himself seep into the water as he looked around and saw a new shampoo bottle added to the collection. He reached for it using his good hand and saw it had a sticky note attached to it. He pulled the note close to his face and read the message. ‘Hey Moonlight, I know you mentioned how all the shampoo and conditioners you use all smell too fragrant and make you sneeze so I ordered you this hand made one !! Plus its got a specially made bottle.’

Tsukishima read the message and blushed, he let out a small giggle as he read the bottle which had his name written on it. He let the bottle float in the water as he dipped his head into the water. 

After about thirty minutes or so he came out of the bathroom fresh and clean. He walked to his bedroom towel wrapped around his waist to find a small package on his bed. 

Curiously, he opened the package only to find something that made his eyes light up. Inside was a soft, a fluffy oversized dinosaur onesie. It was deep green with a circle outline of the stomach in light green. It’s hood had a snot with triangular teeth, horns, and a tail dragged behind it. 

It’d been such a horrible day and now he was being smothered with love and gifts. He got dressed in the onesie and wrapped his wrist in it’s bandage. The best part about it was it smelled like Kuroo, the familiar smell of vanilla. He walked out of his room to the lovely smell of ramen.

As if the day couldn’t be any better he found Kuroo standing over the Chabudai style table smiling like a goofball wearing an identical onesie. Tsukishima walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him. 

Kuroo was taken a bit aback seeing as Tsukishima wasn’t one to show affection too often, though he hugged the other back.

“I love you so much, Kuroo Tetsurou.” Tsukishima said into the other’s chest, Kuroo laughed and smiled. “I love you Moonlight, why don't you and I eat now”

The two boys sat down and began eating. “So how was your day?” Kuroo asked as he brought his bowl to his mouth. 

“Hm… Don’t get me started.” Tsukishima responded. 

“Aw, did you run into a matterbaby?” Kuroo asked, a sly grin on his face. 

Tsukishima looked at him in confusion. “What’s a matterbaby?” 

Kuroo let out a giggle before responding “Nothing Moonlight, what’s the matter with you?” 

Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend for a moment before he burst out laughing. “That was so stupid,” 

Kuroo blushed seeing Tsukishima smile, he felt himself falling in love with the boy all over again. His heart thumping in his chest loudly, he reached for the other’s (sprained) hand and held it lovingly.  
They continued to chat over their dinner when they finally finished Kuroo got up and began to clean. 

“Hey, let me help-” Tsukishima began before he was cut off by Kuroo shushing him. 

“Nope, today I am spoiling you~ Plus I have another surprise for you.” He said as he finished cleaning. 

He knew it wasn’t worth fighting for so he let his lover clean for him. He was a bit worried, he usually doesn't like surprises but today he enjoyed it. 

Once Kuroo had finished washing the dishes he walked over to Tsukishima’s fridge and pulled out a small white box, he brought it over to the table with a smile. 

“Alright, this is what I got you,” Kuroo smiled anxiously as he placed the box in front of Tsukishima. He sat next to him waiting to see his reaction. 

Tsukishima warily looked at the box, before bringing his good hand to the package opening it. Once open, inside there was a slice of strawberry shortcake topped with whipped cream and strawberries. 

Tsukishima leaned over to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Kuroo chuckled and hugged him back. “Wow, you really must have had a bad day if you're hugging me.”

Tsukishima simply ignored him and got the cake and began eating it. He was leaning into Kuroo’s chest as he ate his cake, Kuroo playing with his hair. 

Tsukishima listened to the sound of Kuroo’s heartbeat that was calming, steady, and strong. He’d found that it was his favorite thing to do, like a song that was made for him. 

These were the days Tsukishima liked, where it was just them a quiet room. Cuddling together lovingly. After a bit, Tsukishima slowly fell asleep on Kuroo. 

He took the opportunity to take out his phone and snap a picture of the drooling boy. He posted it to his Snapchat with the caption “What you wish you had.”

Once it had been posted he picked up the blonde bridal style and brought him to his room laying him down in his bed with a blanket over him. He walked back and cleaned the remaining mess.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face and then made his way back up to Tsukishima, he sat down at the side of Tsukishima’s bed ready to fall asleep. Suddenly he felt someone pulling at his shoulder he looked up to see Tsukishima, 

His hair was messy, eyes a bit droopy as he mumbled out some incoherent words. 

“Do you want me to come up there?” Kuroo asked, to which Tsukishima nodded lazily. Kuroo climbed into bed with the blonde. Immediately Tsukishima repositioned them so that he was hugging Kuroo’s chest while their legs were intertwined. 

“Goodnight Moonshine, sleep well.” Kuroo wished the other. 

With that, the two lovers slowly fell asleep, all the cares in the world slipping away.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? Tell me in the comments, thanks for reading !!  
> If you see any mistakes tell me please


End file.
